Universal Pictures Home Entertainment
Universal Pictures Home Entertainment is the home video distribution division of Universal Pictures. Films Home Media Distributor # How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - Worldwide - PG - 10/06/19 # Captive State (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 04/06/19 # Greta (2018) - Worldwide - R''' - 28/05/19 # Mary Queen of Scots (2018) - Worldwide - '''15 - 20/05/19 # Fighting with My Family (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 14/05/19 # Welcome to Marwen (2018) - Worldwide - 12 - 13/05/19 # Arctic (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 30/04/19 # Serenity (2019) - Worldwide - R''' - 30/04/19 # Life Itself (2018) - UK - '''15 - 29/04/19 # Mortal Engines (2018) - Worldwide - 12 - 22/04/19 # Glass (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 16/04/19 # Second Act (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 26/03/19 # Green Book (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 12/03/19 # Halloween (2018) - Worldwide - 18 - 25/02/19 # First Man (2018) - Worldwide - 12 - 18/02/19 # Johnny English Strikes Again (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 18/02/19 # Night School (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 11/02/19 # What They Had (2018) - Worldwide - R''' - 08/01/19 # The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - USA - '''PG - 18/12/18 # Colette (2018) - USA - R''' - 11/12/18 # Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - Worldwide - '''PG - 26/11/18 # Skyscraper (2018) - Worldwide - 12 - 19/11/18 # Mile 22 (2018) - USA - R''' - 13/11/18 # Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Worldwide - '''12 - 05/11/18 # The First Purge (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 29/10/18 # Monster Family (2017) - UK - PG - 22/10/18 # The Hurricane Heist (2018) - UK - 12 - 15/10/18 # Breaking In (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 17/09/18 # Adrift (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 04/09/18 # Tully (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 27/08/18 # Show Dogs (2018) - USA - PG - 21/08/18 # The Leisure Seeker (2017) - UK - 15 - 20/08/18 # Truth or Dare (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 20/08/18 # Thoroughbreds (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 13/08/18 # Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) - Worldwide - 12 - 30/07/18 # Mary Magdalene (2017) - UK - 12 - 23/07/18 # Entebbe (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 03/07/18 # Midnight Sun (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 19/06/18 # Unsane (2018) - USA - R''' - 19/06/18 # Phantom Thread (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 18/06/18 # Gringo (2018) - USA - R''' - 05/06/18 # Darkest Hour (2017) - Worldwide - '''PG - 04/06/18 # Den of Thieves (2018) - USA - R''' - 24/04/18 # Molly's Game (2017) - USA - '''R - 10/04/18 # Ingrid Goes West (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 26/03/18 # Wonder Wheel (2017) - USA - PG-13 - 06/03/18 # Thank You for Your Service (2017) - USA - R''' - 23/01/18 # Victoria & Abdul (2017) - Worldwide - '''12 - 22/01/18 # Marshall (2017) - USA - PG-13 - 09/01/18 # Brad's Status (2017) - USA - R''' - 02/01/18 # Breathe (2017) - USA - '''PG-13 - 02/01/18 # American Made (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 26/12/17 # Atomic Blonde (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/12/17 # The Beguiled (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 20/11/17 # The Book of Henry (2017) - Worldwide - 12 - 30/10/17 # Fast & Furious 8 (2017) - Worldwide - 12 - 16/10/17 # Lowriders (2016) - Worldwide - 12 - 28/08/17 # The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) - Worldwide - 12 - 28/08/17 # Get Out (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 24/07/17 # Jurassic World (2015) - Worldwide - 12 - 19/10/15 # Fast & Furious 5 (2011) - Worldwide - 12 - 05/09/11 # Robin Hood (2010) - Worldwide - 15 - 20/09/10 # Fast & Furious (2009) - Worldwide - 12 - 21/09/09 # Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) - Worldwide - 12 - 08/12/08 # The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Worldwide - 12 - 13/10/08 # The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) - Worldwide - 12 - 30/10/06 # King Kong (2005) - Worldwide - 12 - 10/04/06 # Gladiator (2000) - UK - 15 - 20/02/06 # Jurassic Park (1993) - Worldwide - PG - 28/11/05 # The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) - Worldwide - PG - 28/11/05 # The Fast and the Furious (2001) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/07/05 # The Mummy Returns (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 11/10/04 # 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) - Worldwide - 15 - 27/10/03 # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) - Worldwide - PG - 28/10/02 # Jurassic Park III (2001) - Worldwide - PG - 11/02/02